Don't Push The Red Button
is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, the eighteenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =The Story= Introduction Our first returning player came from SRorgs: Sri Lanka. Known for his funny nature and rootability, this player nearly made it all the way, dominating the end game before just losing out on Final Immunity. He's ready to come back and show he can make it one step further. Please welcome, DAG! Dag will be playing with his hometown friend T-BOZ! Though they live in different states now, these childhood friends know each other well and are ready for the challenge of playing together. Our second returnee came all the way from season one. Though he was the first boot in his first season, he returned as part of a first boots twist in SRorgs: Grenada where he made it all the way to the Final Tribal Council - only to come up short to Sugar and Ian. Please welcome, GUS! Gus returns with his sister EVIE! These siblings know each other better than anyone, and they're hoping to use that to their advantage in the game of Survivor. Our third returning player showed a ton of potential in SRorgs: Sri Lanka, but had to leave the game to deal with a family emergency. With everything all right back home, this player is ready to show that they have what it takes to win this game! Please welcome, SHEA! Shea returns with their boyfriend GEORGE! This couple has been together for over a year, and Survivor is their next test. Our fourth player was the Fan Favorite of his original season, but in Second Chances, he was the victim of one of the biggest moves of the game and went home in 10th place. He's back to show he can learn from the past and play a new kind of game! Please welcome, JACOB! Jacob is playing with his roommate MICHAEL! '''From living together, they know exactly what makes the other tick, so they're hoping to be able to make up for each others faults and go far in the game! Our fifth returning player also came from SRorgs: Japan! After being an absolute power player in her first season, this player came back for Heroes vs. Villains couldn't find a way to fit in the old-school Heroes Tribe. Now, she's back and convinced that this season is her time to shine! Please welcome, '''SÓFI! Sófi is returning with her best friend TINA! Sófi introduced Tina to the game of Survivor, but Tina wants to show that the student has outgrown the master. Our 6th returning player made his original season a lot more chaotic. After flipping his way through merge, he nearly won until he was the victim of a rock draw he cased. Please welcome, ROB! Rob is playing with his girlfriend SARAH! This couple knows they work well together, but they're fiercely competitive and here to play their own games. Our 7th returning player is one of SRorgs' most iconic players of all time. After being an absolute overplayer in his first season and throwing the challenge that sent him home, he returned and strategically dominated his second season to claim the win. In his third season, he ended up right in the middle of his first two, but now he's ready to claim a second win as SRorg's very first 4-time player... Please welcome, TRENT! Trent will be playing with his boyfriend ETHAN! They're hoping their different play styles will bring them far together. Our 8th returning player is another former winner. He made it through a tough road in his season by finding idols and winning key immunities, but some have criticized his win as being the best of two bad options at the Final Tribal Council. He's back to prove his win was not a fluke... Please welcome, JOSEPH! He'll be playing with his brother MATT! These two brothers are extremely competitive - and the only question is if they'll turn that spirit against the rest of the cast or each other. Our 9th returning player was a huge fan favorite for his funny confessionals and underdog gameplay, but a rough swap in Kiribati cut his second chance short. Can he go all the way on his third try? Please welcome, GRUFF! Gruff will be playing with his step-brother RYAN! They're hoping to charm the cast and work together to claim the crown. Our 10th returning player was in a great spot to win SRorgs: Sri Lanka, but due to medical reasons had to pull himself from the game just short of the end. He's back and ready to pick up where he left off. Please welcome, AARON! He's playing with his best friend ELIZA! Their friendship will help them whether any storm over the long 39 days of this game. Night 0 The castaways are stranded in for a night to show their Loved Ones the ropes of the game. Gus is excited to be back as he sets up camp with Evie. Luna is feeling healthier, with their personal life free of the family issues that made them have to leave last time, and ready to look at the game with a fresh mindset. In his Night 0 camp with Michael, Jacob thinks back on his time in Japan. The Marooning The returnees and newbies separate on to two different mats. Day 1 During the marooning, Sofi notices a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. However, to accept the idol, there is a twist. On Herevana, first impressions start and relationships quickly form. On Edena, Trent dominates a lot of the tribe’s early interactions. Gruff and Jacob’s relationship from Kiribati also remains strong. Gruff and Rob have also reconciled from The Atacama and are hoping to work together down the line. On Edena, Gruff has seen Tina going off on her own a lot and throws out the idea that she might have an idol. This causes her name to get thrown out as a target. As expected, Trent very quickly is thinking about alliances. And very soon, Trent’s alliances come to fruition. However, the speed at which Trent is playing does not escape the attention of his allies. Most people are just happy to be included in a group, however. Trent chalks up the day to a success. But Tina is left completely out of the action. Day 2 It is announced that on Day 3, there will be a challenge where one pair will win individual immunity and then both tribes will go to Tribal Council. On Herevana, more bonds start to form. And Michael is clearly the odd one out. Back on Edena, Evie hits it off with Trent and Jacob. Later, Aaron asks Gruff, Tina, and Joseph for an alliance. However, Gruff and Joseph aren’t so enthused about being group with Tina, who has been seen as an easy first target by their alliance. Gruff tells this to Jacob and Trent, which freaks them out. So they formalize their alliance with Evie. However, Trent’s quick playing is rubbing Jacob the wrong way. Day 3 The challenge is announced to be the Newlywed Game, testing how well the pairs know each other. The tribe whose members do better overall will have the 19th place finisher. Aaron and Eliza win immunity, securing their spots in the Final 18. Edena wins reward, so their Tribal Council will happen second. At Edena, Tina’s public, anonymous vote (from Sofi’s idol) is announced. Georgre and Trent come up with a plan for SAS to avoid an idol play by Tina. T-Boz is not happy to hear he’s the target, so he’s willing to go along with anything that could save him. Trent and Jacob bring Evie in on the split vote plan. At Herevana, the target is clear. Though Sofi feels bad voting out Jacob’s loved one due to their connection from SRorgs: Japan. Everyone wants to use the first vote as a chance to get an alliance together, though not everyone has the same majority in mind. Herevana Tribal Council The Votes Edena Tribal Council The Votes .